My World Gone Horribly Right
by Little Momo
Summary: What happens when an Hp fanatic gets transfered into the magical world? Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any HP stuff. Just own Ryn. "Rrrr," I grumbled, "Can't a girl read in peace?"  
In the next room, my sister was listening to music. Very loudly. And it was even worse today, because I couldn't concentrate on the sixth book. I had of course already finished it twice, but I had to catch up the number of times I'd read it to 37, like the first five books.  
"Oh, well," I said to myself. "I'll finish this off tomorrow."  
I dozed off.  
I opened my eyes slightly and saw three people standing over me and whispering fervently. I looked at the people and screamed.  
A girl with bushy brown hair clutched at two boys and looked ready to scream herself. One boy had flaming red hair and his expression hinted that the girl was holding onto his arm a little too tightly. The second boy had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and I saw a thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again. The people were still there.  
A plump woman who was obviously the redhead's mother came to my bedside.  
"Are you okay dear? What's your name?"  
"Ryn," I said quickly. "What am I doing here?"  
"Ron, Harry, and Hermione were playing quid- uh, soccer outside and you were just laying there. I think you fainted." She said So this is Mrs. Weasley, I thought. No, she doesn't exist! What's happening?  
"Where am I?" I asked. "What country?"  
"Why England, of course." Mrs. Weasley said. "Where do you live, dear? I want to contact your parents."  
"In Massachusetts," I said.  
"Yes, Massachusetts. Now where is that?"  
"Never mind. If we're in England I'm nowhere near home anyway."  
Mrs. Weasley left the room.  
"Uh, Ryn," The redheaded boy said. "I'm-""  
"I know who you are, Ron," I said calmly. "And you, Harry. And Hermione.  
"How d'you-" Harry started.  
"Let me explain something. I'm not from your world. And, no I don't mean the wizard world. In my world, you guys are just characters in a book."  
They looked at me like I was mad. Then again, I thought I was going mad, too.  
"I'll prove it to you," I said.  
I pulled out my paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.  
"Everyone in my world can read about everything that has happened to you. And I can tell you stuff that no one else knows. Sirius Black was innocent, klled by Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin. Harry, your worst enemy, besides perhaps Voldemort and the death eaters, is Draco Malfoy, whose father is Lucius Malfoy, who knew Sirius was an animagus somehow." She took a deep breath and resumed her babbling. "Peter Pettigrew is alive and well, and he helped Voldemort come back to power. He's an animagus and used to be Ron's rat. If you need more proof, ask me anything and I'll answer it." I finished with a smile at the looks on their faces.  
"How do you know all that?" Ron asked, thunderstruck.  
"Duh!" I said. "I already told you. You're imaginary characters from a book where I come from. Listen, can I use Hedwig? I need to send a letter to Dumbledore!"  
At that moment, an owl came in and dropped a letter on my head. It was addressed to me.  
Dear Miss Ryn Fortuna, I know you are at the Burrow. Please do not let anyone besides the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione know what is going on. I don't know how it happened or what will happen next. You will be attending Hogwarts in one week with the others. Right now I suggest you get down to Diagon Alley and get your supplies. As it is your first year at Hogwarts, you will need to be sorted. I will tell everyone that you transferred from another school so it doesn't seem suspicious that a seventh year is being sorted.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
I read the letter aloud.  
"Well," Said Hermione. "We're going to Diagon Alley today, so you can get your supplies. I explained everything to Mrs. Weasley."  
"How'd you do that so fast?" I marveled.  
"I apparated," She said simply.  
"But-wait, what year are you guys starting?"  
"Seventh," Harry said, looking straight at me.  
I smiled. I liked it when people did that. It was so annoying when someone turned to the wall, or looked at the ground and talked to you. It seemed like they were embarrassed to be speaking, and didn't want to see you. I just hated it. But Harry, and Hermione also, were good at not looking at the ground as they spoke. I liked them already.  
"How old are you anyway?" Hermione asked. "Will you even be in our year?"  
"I'm sixteen!" I said defiantly. "I will be in your year!"  
"Are you sure?" Asked Ron, looking me over. He passed with his eyes my pixie-cut auburn hair; mature face, with blue-gray eyes, full pink lips, and a relatively small nose; my chest, where the voluptuousness of my mother had obviously skipped a generation; my body, which was thin and fragile; and my short stature. I stood at only 5'3".  
"Yes!" I pulled out my new driver's license and showed it to him as proof.  
"Ok, ok," He said when he saw my date of birth. Then he started to look at the rest of the card. "Height: 5'3", Weight: 100! You're small!"  
"Why does it matter?" I said, snatching my license away. "Shouldn't we be getting to Diagon Alley?"  
I stood and looked up at him. And I really mean up. He was easily six feet.  
"We really should get going," Hermione said.  
"So," I said. "You guys have the list of things you need, right? Because Dumbledore didn't give me one."  
"Yes, don't worry," said Ron irritably.  
We went into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was waiting.  
"Now," She said. "We're going to get to Diagon Alley by Floo powder. We're going to have lunch at there, so we don't have to worry about that yet. Well, time to get going. Who wants to go first?"  
"I will," said Harry. He threw a bit of the floo powder into the blazing fire and stepped into it. "Diagon Alley!" He said clearly.  
"Well, I guess I'll go next," said Hermione once he had disappeared from sight completely.  
She did the same and disappeared.  
"Oh, bother, Mrs. Weasley said. "We don't have enough floo powder for three more people. I will have to pick up some more in Diagon Alley. At the time being, though, would you two mind going together?"  
Ron grimaced.  
I wasn't reacting too differently, but, nonetheless, I smiled at Mrs. Weasly and said, "Of course not."  
Ron begrudgingly put some floo powder in the fire. We stepped in together.  
I was nervous about my magical experience, but smiled back nonetheless. We both yelled "Diagon Alley" and were off. 


End file.
